Star Trek enemies
by Dutch hammer
Summary: The crew of the Constellations-class USS Gettysburg has been brought 10,000 light years from their original position. There they meet a new hostile species with a weapon to destroy any planet they want. Will the crew of the USS Gettysburg be able to save the galaxy from certain doom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Star Trek franchise, if I did it wouldn't even be half as fantastic as it is.

Note: I have tried to make a good first story story. I may not be entirely accurate as a Star Trek story so I have done some research but if it's not exactly accurate I apologize, I tried my best.

Chapter 1: the incident.

Captains log, stardate 234003.10. The Gettysburg is on her way to Alfa 117 to rescue Science officer lieutenant Matt Hazier from the crashed USS Brattain. The ship had suffered immense damage to her port nacelle by a plasma bomb. A relic from a civil war of a long extinct species. We will transport him to starbase 112 for a debriefing. End log.

" Japar to captain Vanderveen," came a voice over the ships intercom. The captain looked up from his padd , "Vanderveen here." " Captain could you please come to the bridge." "We are approaching Alfa 177." " Affirmative Japar, Vanderveen out," murmured Captain Vanderveen with a troubled look. Captain Jack Vanderveen did not immediately get out of his chair in his ready room. He was thinking about his friend Alison Long, killed in action trying to land the USS Brittain safely. After a minute he got up and exited his ready room.

Lt. Commander Reed what is the status of the Brattain," he asked in a calm voice. Lt. Commander Reed answered him with, " she has sustained heavy damage to her port nacelle as stated in the distress signal." " The engineering section has been flooded by radiation due to a plasma surge traveling from the port nacelle to the warp core." " The front half of the saucer section has been crushed in the crash landing by the force of the impact, it's a miracle she's still in one piece sir." Captain Vanderveen smiled at that comment. He said, " Captain Long was always an experienced pilot." Lt. Commander Reed said, " when she gets towed back to a shipyard it will take a year at the least to repair the damages."

Captain Vanderveen looked through the view screen to the planet below. He asked, " any sign of Lieutenant Hazier?" Lt. Commander Reed looked at his console, " yes he's in the bridge sir," he reported. " He has routed all power to it and has focused all life support on that deck." Captain Vanderveen had a small grin on his face as he said," very good, Commander Japar Lt. Commander Reed meet our guest in transporter room 1." They both looked at Captain Vanderveen at the same time and responded, " aye sir." Both entered the turbolift 1. " Deck eight," said Commander Japar. " What do you think he will be like," asked Lt. Commander Reed. " I heard he does his job as asked and that is all I care about at this moment," stated Commander Japar before the doors opened to deck eight.

They both got out and made their way to transporter room 1. Once there Lt. Commander Reed told the transporter Chief to energize Lieutenant Hazier. It took a total of 5 seconds to energize Lieutenant Hazier. When the process was done Lt. Commander stepped forward and said, " Good day Lieutenant I am Lt. Commander Dan Reed second officer of the Gettysburg." " This is Commander Japar first officer of the Gettysburg." When the Lieutenant's gaze fell on Commander Japar his eyes widened and he backed up for Japar was a Klingon. " Sorry Klingon," he said after he got over the initial shock of a Klingon being aboard a federation starship. Something that had never happened before. Japar looked at Lieutenant Hazier with a fire in his eye. " whenever and wherever you address me you will call me sir or Commander never Klingon you blHnuch (coward). " Yes sir, sorry sir, won't happen again, don't break my legs please," said a very scared Lieutenant Hazier. Commander Japar looked at him with a smile on his face, " now if you will follow Lt. Commander Reed to turbolift 1 you might arrive on the bridge in one piece."

Lieutenant Hazier seemed too eager to join Lt. Commander Reeds side. He also seemed determined to put Lt. Commander Reed between him and the Commander. His plan was to use Lt. Commander Reed as a human shield if Commander Japar decided to attack him anyway. As they made their way to turbolift 1 Lt. Commander Reed said, " don't worry, if you do your job as asked he won't break anything in your body." Lieutenant Hazier looked at Lt. Commander Reed with a serious look on his face as he asked, " Lt. Commander do you trust Commander Japar with your life?" Lt. Commander gave his answer immediately. " I have put my life in his hands multiple times and would do so in a heartbeat." The doors of the turbolift opened up to the bridge and so the discussion ended.

Lt. Commander Reed stepped onto the bridge with Lieutenant Hazier close in tow who also happened to have a look of amazement. Captain Vanderveen came up to them with a kind smile on his face. " Ah Lieutenant Hazier it's good to see you alive and well," said Captain Vanderveen as he offered his hand to Lieutenant Hazier. Lieutenant Hazier happily shook the Captains hand, " thank you sir I'm happy to finally be out of that wreck of a beautiful ship." " Now I know this Constellation-Class vessel isn't up to your natural standards but I hope that …" Lieutenant Hazier interrupted Captain Vanderveen with, " Captain she's the most magnificent Constellation-Class I have ever seen, oh sorry sir I didn't mean to interrupt you." Captain Vanderveen had a little smile on his face, " that's quite allright Lieutenant I always like to meet a man that's a fan of the old Constellation-Class starship. Captain Vanderveen then looked around the bridge with a look of affection and a tone of affection, " the Gettysburg is the most magnificent Constellations-Class in the fleet if I say so myself." He then Put on a serious look and said, " if you will follow me to the observation lounge, we will hear your debriefing on the Brattain incident." "Ensign Jelor set a course for starbase 112 warp 6, and We're not to be disturbed," said Captain Vanderveen as he led Lieutenant Hazier and Lt. Commander Reed to the observation lounge.

" I believe you have already met Commander Japar," said Captain Vanderveen waving his hand in Commander Japars direction. The commander took the opportunity to smile a little devilishly at Lieutenant Hazier. Commander Japar was attempting to make Lieutenant Hazier feel uncomfortable. " This is chief engineer Alison Tucker a Vulcan hybrid," said Captain Vanderveen pointing at a friendly looking Vulcan. " the ships Chief medical officer Anna Oroi a Betazoid," and the Captain smiled as he waved in the direction of a seriously looking women in a blue uniform. The Captain continued with, " my tactical officer Marsha Onal and our Science officer will join us soon, she's in the sensor room checking out some subspace rifts."

Lieutenant Hazier started with, " we were observing subspace rifts similar to those your Science officer is observing at this moment." " We were passing close by one when sensors picked up a metal sphere on our port bow." "It must have been shielded since we didn't pick up any plasma readings." "We ignored it and it passed our port nacelles and then suddenly the ship…" All of a sudden a huge earthquake like tremor went through the ship. Lights went out, monitors exploded in wide arcs of sparks going everywhere, and people were thrown out of their seats. When all of this had stopped Captain Vanderveen used his combadge to reach the bridge. " Bridge what is the status of the ship?" A voice answered him, " sir this sounds hard to believe but we have been sent 10,000 light years away from our original position." All Captain Vanderveen could do was stand there and think those words over and over in his mind.

note: please review. If you have any suggestions or mistakes to point out please tell me. I want this to bea good first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. It is too awesome for someone like me to come up with.

Chapter 2: the discovery

Captains log, stardate 234003. 's with a heavy heart that I make this log. When the subspace rift enveloped our ship it had devastating results for the Gettysburg. I lost my Science officer and two other science department members when the ships sensors got overloaded and sent a huge energy feedback to the sensor room. This energy surge resulted in a huge plasma explosion due to a fracture in one of the energy conduits. Ten crewman died in turbolift accidents and seventeen died in the decompression of cargo bay one and two due to a hull breach between both cargo bays. Repairs are being made to our ship and it may take two days to get all systems back on line. We are now stuck 10,000 light years away from our previous location, I'm still trying to wrap my mind about that piece of information.

Captain Vanderveen was not happy. He had lost 30 fine crewman due to the subspace rift. He was also troubled that he had to appoint Lieutenant Matt Hazier as his new Science officer. It was the most obvious choice since he was lead scientist on the Brittain. The problem was that he didn't know Lieutenant Hazier and what his capabilities were. Now he had to put a stranger in charge of his Science Department. He hadn't chosen this new Science officer and he didn't like it. Captain Vanderveen decided to join his bridge crew. He got out his chair and exited his ready room.

"Lieutenant Onal what's the status of my ship," asked Captain Vanderveen as he sat in the Captain's chair. Lieutenant Onal looked up from her tactical station and said, "shields are at 43% and 2 phaser banks have been fully charged." Commander Japar frowned and said, "that's not good enough, we need to be ready to face any hostile species." Captain Vanderveen first looked at his First officer and then at his Science officer. "Lieutenant Hazier what is the status of our sensors." Lieutenant Hazier looked at the information displayed on his monitor. "Navigational and targeting sensors are working but long and short range sensors are still off-line, it will take another 10 minutes." Captain Vanderveen looked at Lieutenant Hazier and said, "Lieutenant Hazier I would appreciate it if you could get them back in 5." "Yes sir, I'll try to get them back on-line in 5 minutes," said Lieutenant Hazier as he immediately started pressing a sequence of buttons."

5 minutes later

"Sir," said Lieutenant Hazier, turning towards Captain Vanderveen. "We have long and short range sensors working." Captain Vanderveen turned towards his new Science officer and said, " very good Lieutenant, scan for any Minshara class planets" Lieutenant Hazier looked at Captain Vanderveen with a questioning look and asked, "is that an M class planet sir?" Captain Vanderveen looked at Lieutenant Hazier with an apologetic look and said, "sorry Lieutenant, I keep forgetting that you're not Lieutenant Karass." "He would get a bit mad at me if I didn't call a M class planet Minshara class, he preferred the old Vulcan name." Lieutenant Hazier smiled and turned his attention back to his console as he said, "that's all right sir, scanning for Minshara class planets now."

Lieutenant Hazier turned towards Captain Vanderveen and reported, "there are 3 solar systems, each within a half light year of each other." "The biggest solar system has 4 Minshara class planets the other two systems have 3 Minshara class planets." His console emitted a double beep and some new information appeared on it. Lieutenant Hazier read the new data and he said, "that's odd," and punched in a sequence of buttons. Captain Vanderveen got up and approached his Science officer and said, "Lieutenant Hazier report." Lieutenant Hazier turned towards Captain Vanderveen with a look of confusion. He said, "Captain each Minshara class planet has an atmosphere of 25% oxygen, 73% nitrogen, and 2% carbon dioxide." "I have never seen 10 planets that have similar atmospheres, especially from 3 different solar systems." Captain Vanderveen sat in his chair and looked through the view screen into space. He told his Science officer, "Lieutenant Hazier I want you you to assemble 2 science teams each 2 consisting of two science personnel." "Each team will take a Runabout and explore the biggest solar system first for any useful resources." "Sir," said Lieutenant Tucker, turning to Captain Vanderveen. "At warp 5 it will take the teams 3.5 days to reach the first system." " at warp 8 we could reach the system in 17 hours." Commander Japar looked at Lieutenant Tucker and said, "I agree with the captain about sending the Runabouts and not the Gettysburg." "We shouldn't risk 481 crewmen and a star ship when we could send 4 crewmen and two Runabouts." Captain Vanderveen turned towards his Science officer and said, "assemble the teams." "They will depart at 1800 hours.

3.5 days later

"Sir we're getting a distress call from Runabout 2," said Lieutenant Onal, looking up from the tactical station. Captain Vanderveen turned towards his tactical officer and said, "Lieutenant Onal open a channel to Runabout 2 immediately." Lieutenant Onal pressed a a button and said, "channel open sir, audio only." Captain Vanderveen turned towards the view screen and said, "Runabout 2 what's your emergency." "Captain Runabout 1 has been destroyed and we've lost our starboard nacelle," said the Runabout pilot. "We were approaching the first system when suddenly some beam hit Runabout 1 and it just got sliced in half like a knife through warm butter." "We barely had time to register what happened when a beam hit our starboard nacelle and it just fell off as if the nacelle wasn't connected our ship, we're trying to re…" All of a sudden there was a scream and a ripping sound and then complete silence. Captain Vanderveen looked at Lieutenant Onal and said, "reastablish communications quickly." Lieutenant Onal pressed a button but nothing happened. She looked at Captain Vanderveen and said, "sir there is no more Runabout 2, it's gone."

Captain Vanderveen turned to his helmsman and said, "ensign Jelor set a course for the last known location of the Runabout 2, warp 9.2." "Captain," said lieutenant Tucker while working her the engineering console. "I would advice against going to warp 9 right now." "I can give you warp 8 for now safely, after running at warp 8 for 12 hours I can give you warp 9.2 safely for 24 hours." Captain Vanderveen turned to Lt. Commander Reed and said, "Mr. Reed how long will it take for us to reach the last location of the Runabout 2 at warp 8?" Lt. Commander Reed made the calculation in seconds and then turned towards Captain Vanderveen. "It will take 17 hours to reach the location Captain." Lieutenant Hazier looked at Lt. Commander Reed with a look of amazement. "How did you make those difficult calculations so quickly?" Lt. Commander Reed smiled and said, "I'm a cyborg and have a microprocessor attached to my brain." "I'm able to store 200 quadrillion bits and able to do 10 trillion operations per second." "Impressive," said Lieutenant Hazier, turning his attention back to his console. Captain Vanderveen turned to Commander Japar and said, "I will be in my ready room, notify me if anything else unusual happens."

7 hours later

"Commander Japar to Captain Vanderveen, could you please report to the bridge sir." "I'm coming Commander," said Captain Vanderveen as he stood up and exited his ready room." "What is it Commander?" Commander Japar looked at Captain Vanderveen and said, "there's a small Tachyon emission detected off our bow." Captain Vanderveen looked at his Second officer and said, "Mr. Reed start a Tachyon sweep in the region of the emission." "Aye sir," said Lt. Commander Reed as he began pushing a sequence of buttons, "commencing the sweep now." Lt. Commander Reed had barely commenced the sweep when Commander Japar saw the nose of the all too familiar D'DERIDEX CLASS ROMULAN WARBIRD!

"Go to red alert, everyone to battle stations, lock forward phaser banks on their weapons systems," ordered Commander Japar while grinding his teeth. "Commander I don't think they are a threat to us," said Lt. Commander Reed studying his console. "Life support, weapon, and propulsion systems are down." "No life signs aboard." "Their cloaking device was starting to malfunction, that's why we detected and decloaked them so easily." "By the looks of it she's been here for at least a year or two." "There was a hull breach and their shields were still off-line so they couldn't contain the breach." "They all suffocated or were thrown out into space." "I for one am happy to hear this news," said Commander Japar with a wide smile. "Cancel red alert, everyone back to your post." Captain Vanderveen looked at Commander Japar and said, "commander I would like it if you kept those comments to yourself." "Commander take an away team over to that ship and find out what happened." Commander Japar looked at Captain Vanderveen with a surprised look and said slowly, "yes sir." Captain Vanderveen looked at his First officer and said, "Commander I know you detest Romulans for what they have done to your people but we need to know what happened." Commander Japar looked at Captain Vanderveen and said, "I understand sir." "Lt. Commander Reed, Lieutenant Tucker, and Lieutenant Onal report to transporter room 1 and bring type 2 phasers." All 4 officers entered the turbo lift and went to deck 8. They entered transporter room 1 and got on the transporter pad. Commander Japar said, "energize," and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Trek. If I did Spock would have confessed his bromance for Kirk.

Chapter 3: the incident

Captains log, stardate 230403.15. After being on board the Romulan Warbird IRW Delak for 5 hours they have sufficient information to piece together what happened. They will present their findings to all senior officers in the observation lounge. The meeting will be in 0100 hours. On another note all repairs are complete. End log.

"All right Commander Japar your report please," said Captain Vanderveen as he took a seat at the head of the table. Commander Japar stood up and straightened his approached the wall monitor and activated it. "When we came aboard our primary objective was to activate containment field around the hull breach." "When we arrived though we found out that the containment field was already working." "Apparently the Romulan Sub-Commander had been in her private quarters when the hull breach occurred." "She had rerouted engineering controls to her personnel console." "She was however too late to save her crew and she was stranded alone on the vessel." "She was unable to fix the ship and died when the life support system failed on star date 233909.15 about 6 months ago." "We have been able to retrieve 3 logs from the ship." Commander Japar pressed a button and the face of a young Romulan Sub-Commander. Commander Japar grimaced as he saw the face of what was in his mind pure evil.

The Romulan Sub-Commander began with, "star date 233901.02." "It has been 2 weeks since I lost my crew." "The stellar Cartography room has been destroyed in the same attack by the mystery attack." "We couldn't detect their approach due to our sensors being offline." "I was in my private quarters when the attack was happening." "1 shot was all it took." "1 shot took down this mighty vessel." "I will continue my attempt to get the ship back to working order." "The Delak will be ready for any enemy of the Romulan Star Empire, Sub-Commander Teelis Vreenak signing off."

"Star date 233904.02, it has been exactly 3 months since I have been stranded here." "Weapon, propulsion, and shield systems are offline." "All power has been diverted to life support, cloaking device, and containment grid." "Life support is beginning is beginning to lose efficiency." "It's now at 59% efficiency and will most likely fail in about 5 months, Sub-Commander Teelin Vreenak signing off."

The Sub Commander came on screen again but took a deep and labored breath. Her voice was weak as she said, "star date 233909.15, life support efficiency at 1% and nearly non-functional." "I have recorded a message that will transmit on the Romulan emergency Channel." "The ship will remain cloaked till a Romulan salvage ship will pick her up." She suddenly took another deep and labored breath. "This is Sub-Commander Teelis… Vreenak signing…signing off."

Lieutenant Tucker turned towards Captain Vanderveen and said, "the signal only worked for only 1 week." "The cloak started to malfunction little by little everyday." "The containment grid thankfully remained functional." Captain Vanderveen turned to all the officers and asked, "do we know what kind of a weapon was used on the Romulan Warbird?" Lieutenant Hazier turned towards the Captain and said, "Captain, I don't think it was a weapon." "From residue analysis of the hull breach, I had found anti-matter residue." "It's possible an anti-matter cluster was propelled to the crippled Delak by a solar flare by a distant or local star." Commander Japar said, "sir we should continue our rescue mission of the Runabout 2 crew." Captain Vanderveen stood up, straightened his uniform, and made his way to the bridge. "I agree, let's go." Every officer stood up and made their way to the bridge. Captain Vanderveen sat in his chair and said, "ensign Jelor resume our course towards the Runabout 2, warp 8.

10 hours later

Captains log, supplemental. We have reached the last coordinates of Runabout 2. We're scanning for any remains of Runabout 2. End log.

Captain Vanderveen was sitting in his chair looking at empty space when a beep sounded from the ops station. Lt. Commander Reed looked at the console and then looked at Captain Vanderveen. He said, "Captain there's a ship approaching us at warp 4 from the nearest planet." "The ship will reach us in 14 hours." Captain Vanderveen looked at Lt. Commander and asked, "can you put it on the view screen." Lt. Commander responded by putting a ship on the view screen. "The ship is approximately 530m long." "The hull is made up of Tantalum and Niobium." "They do not appear to have any shields, sensors pick up 870 crew members." "There seems to be a 8m long antenna piece in the front." "They might be emitters of some sort but I do not see the logic in it."

Captain Vanderveen turned towards Lieutenant Onal and asked, "any weapons?" Lieutenant Onal looked at her tactical console and then turned towards Captain Vanderveen. "I detect no phasers or disruptors of any kind on the ship." Captain Vanderveen sat in his chair and thought hard about what to do. Commander Japar turned towards Captain Vanderveen and asked, "may I voice my opinion sir?" Captain Vanderveen looked at his First officer and said, "of course." Commander Japar didn't hesitate and said, "I think we should do battle simulations." "We have to be battle ready for when they come here." Captain Vanderveen turned towards his First officer and said, "no we should raise the shields." "If this is to be our first contact with this species we should invite them with open arms not with weapons drawn." Commander Japar looked at him with a surprised look and said, "what if they are the reason for the destruction of the Runabout 2 and the hull breach of the Delak." "First of all we don't have any evidence that they are responsible for those events." "Besides the Delak was hit by anti-matter." You can't weaponize anti-matter." "Ensign Jelor hold position here." "Lt. Commander Reed search for any parts of Runabout 2." "I'll be in my ready room, inform me when something happens."

13 hours later

"Captain Vanderveen, could you please come to the bridge," came Commander Japars voice over the intercom. Captain Vanderveen got out of his chair and made his way to the bridge. Captain Vanderveen remained standing while he asked, "report Commander." Commander Japar turned towards the Captain and said, "we found the Runabout 2, Captain." "She's intact of sorts." "Most of the starboard half is just gone." "Scan shows anti-matter residue on the edge of the tear." "If I had to make a guess, it's similar to what happened to the Delak." Captain Vanderveen looked at his Science officer and asked him, "Lieutenant Hazier is this the possible result of another anti-matter cluster?" Lieutenant Hazier thought on it and then said, "it is possible Captain, but the Runabouts weren't crippled, they were fully functional." "They would have detected the cluster." "So yes possible, but highly unlikely."

"Captain, the alien ship is approaching, eta 5 minutes," reported Lt. Commander Reed. Captain Vanderveen said, "Lieutenant Onal go to yellow alert and raise shields." Lieutenant Onal looked at her tactical console and pressed 2 buttons." A yellow light came on and Lieutenant Onal said, "shields are up Captain." After 5 minutes the alien ship dropped out of warp. It was a big menacing looking ship.

"Captain we're being hailed," said Lieutenant Onal. "Put it on the main viewscreen," said Captain Vanderveen as he stood up and straightened his uniform. On the screen came the face of a lizard looking humanoid life form. It had a thick cranium, no nose, and very sharp teeth. The alien opened his mouth and said, "Hnha Jalo mopa." Captain Vanderveen looked at Lieutenant Onal and she said, "the translator matrix is ready, and you can speak with him." The alien looked at Lieutenant Onal and said, "you speak my language, how is that possible." Lieutenant Onal said, "our ship has a piece of technologies called a universal translator." "It can take a few words of a language and translate an entire language in to ours and the other way around." The alien said, "fascinating, that a lower species can make such a piece of technology, so answer my question, who are you?" Captain Vanderveen smiled and said, "I'm from a race called humans from the alpha quadrant." "This is the federation starship called Gettysburg." "You're from another quadrant, I will come aboard," said the alien. Captain Vanderveen said, "we will drop our shields in 5 minutes so that you can come aboard."

Captain Vanderveen got up straightened his uniform and said, "Japar come with me, dr. Oroi please report to transporter room 1." Captain Vanderveen and Commander Japar got into turbolift 1 and said, "deck eight." When they got to deck eight they got out of the turbolift and made their way to transporter room 1. Waiting for them was dr. Oroi with two security officers. Captain Vanderveen looked at dr. Oroi and said, "doctor you read my mind, good to know your abilities are still what they used to be," and he winked at her. She smiled and, "yes, but I also know you so well." Captain Vanderveen looked at the transporter chief and asked, "is the alien Commander ready to transport?" The transporter chief looked at his console and said, "the Commander wants to bring his aid with him." Captain Vanderveen said, "it's fine." In a matter of seconds the aliens were onboard. The alien Commander stepped forward and was immediately met by the two security officers. 1 of the officers asked, "can I please take any of your weapons you posses sir?"

The alien Commander looked at the officer and put on a small smile. He extended his right arm towards the officer. All of a sudden a sickening schnnk sound came from his arm. A sharp seraded blood soaked bone was sticking out of the back of the officer. He looked down and weakly said, "oh," and then collapsed. The Commander took the second security officer and got transported away.

The second alien approached dr. Oroi when he heard Captain Vanderveen scream behind him, "Anna get away from him!" He turned around and got punched in the face by Captain Vanderveen. He was about to attack the Captain when he felt a sharp pain in his side." He looked at his side to see the Mek'leth of Commander Japar sticking out of it. He got an uppercut from Captain Vanderveen and it was lights out for him.

Captain Vanderveen ran towards dr. Oroi and quickly embraced her. He quite rapidly said, "oh my gosh, I thought I was gonna lose you forever." He then backed up and said, "next time I say run, freaking run." He looked at Commander Japar and said, "get her to sickbay now." He then proceeded to make his way to turbolift 1. He angrily said, "deck one." When he arrived on the bridge he said, "contact that damn ship right now." The face of the alien Commander came on the viewscreen and Captain Vanderveen said, "you will first return my security officer and then answer for the murder of Ensign Harper." The alien looked at Captain Vanderveen and said,"the last time I checked lower life forms don't have any rights." He looked behind him and said, "fire," and the viewscreen went back to space.

Captain Vanderveen yelled, "raise shields!" He then noticed that one of the emitters started glowing. A bolt that he had never seen before came out of it and came towards his ship. The bolt hit and Lieutenant Onal screamed, "hull breach in engineering, containment field has been activated." Captain Vanderveen turned towards Ensign Jelor and screamed, "Ensign Jelor get us out of here, maximum warp, NOW!" A blue glow came from each of the 4 nacelles and then the Gettysburg was gone."

Note: sorry that this chapter took so long, second semester exams are coming up and I've been busy. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Trek. If I did every captain on every starship would have been Russian.

Chapter 4: the unstoppable enemies

Captains log, stardate 230403.17. After our first encounter with the alien race I'm calling Soleks we were able to make repairs to the Gettysburg. The hull breach has been fixed let's hope we don't have to do hull repairs again. We had only one casualty, engineer Zack Sneider a very well respected member of the crew. End log.

Lieutenant Hazier was looking over the data on his PADD while he was walking down a hallway. He was on his way to Luitenant Tucker's quarters to look over the data on his PADD. He came to her door and pressed the door button. Nothing, so he pressed the button again. When he still got no answer he knocked because he thought the bell did not work. The door finally opened and he stepped in. He said,"Lieutenant Tucker I was hoping you could loo," and then stopped because he saw something that he couldn't believe. Lieutenant Tucker was sitting on her couch crying whilst looking at a picture of her and a man. He looked at the picture, then at her, and then back to the picture. The picture must have been at least a year old. "Lt are you crying or is this a special Vulcan ritual?" She looked at him and said, "Hazier I'm crying, I'm half human remember." "I'm able to feel emotions from my human half." "I due meditate for an hour each night to make sure they take over my actions." "Over the last two days no matter of meditation has worked on the sudden outpouring of emotions," she said while bursting into a new set of tears and put her face in her hands. "Please make it stop, I don't want to feel this."Lieutenant Tucker sat next to her, put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "what is wrong, why are you crying." "The engineer that died in the alien attack was my boyfriend, we had been together for a year and a half," she said through her hands and Hazier had an "aha" look but also one of awkwardness because he had a small crush on her. Now he was gonna have to take that to his grave. He would also have to recycle the chocolates he materialized when he woke up. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face gently and said, "you shouldn't try to keep these emotions inside." "If you do it will bottle up and one day it will be too much" "one day these emotions will get less and you can move on but there will always be some emotions towards him from time to time." She looked up at him, gave him a small hug and said, "thank you." Lieutenant Hazier wasn't gonna lie, he really enjoyed that small hug.

Captain Vanderveen got out of the turbolift onto deck 9 and made his way to sickbay. When he entered sickbay he approached Dr. Oroi and they gave each other a hug. He could smell her perfume and he liked the smell. He couldn't quite place it though. Thank god I thought I was gonna lose you. She backed up a bit and smiled at him. "It will take more then a couple of aliens to get me away from you," she said as she stroked his hair.

They both turned their attention towards the alien on the medical bed. Captain Vanderveen bent closer to the alien and examined its face. He saw the scaly skin and bigger forehead. He turned towards Dr. Oroi and asked, "what do you know?" She picked up her medical PADD to review her notes. "They have a secondary bone next to the humorous which is surrounded by special muscles to push it out and in. It's as tough as metal, has a flat edge for parrying, and a sharp tip and serrated edge for inflicting major damage." "They have a thick frontal lobe and cranial making them immune to mind probes." "Maybe we could have one of our Vulcan friends mind meld with him." "They have a thick lizard like skin hitch takes a phaser set at level 3 to stun them." "Their lungs are larger then ours by 40% so they can survive with a lower level of oxygen then us." "They're double hearted, a heart for each side and lung." "All in all they are some real tough aliens. Captain Vanderveen straightened him self, straightened his uniform, and said, "keep me posted Anna."

Commander Japar said, "I think we should do some battle simulations to get the crew ready for if another alien ship comes." "I agree, let's do it," said Captain Vanderveen. He turned towards Lieutenant Hazier and asked, "how was their weapon able to penetrate our shields so easily?" "Well as you know sir our shields deflect most forms of matter and energy," said Lieutenant Hazier. "It turns out the aliens use highly compressed anti-matter bolts." "Those incidents with the ships were done by a weapon, the alien weapon." "One way we can protect our ship is to modify the shield grid to create a containment field similar to the one of the warp core. "Only this one is meant to keep the anti-matter out and not in." Captain Vanderveen looked back into outer space and said, "sounds good, let's do it."

Captains log, stardate 234003.19. Lieutenant Hazier has been working with Lieutenant Tucker and they have been successful in modifying our shield grid. Dr. Oroi is planning to give a full report on the Soleks in a senior officers meeting. The aliens were not able to pursue us due to them not being faster then warp 4. It seems they concentrate on weapon technology and not warp technology. End log.

"Like our Vulcan friends, the Soleks have a copper-based blood," said Dr. Oroi. "They are vulnerable to the Vulcan nerve pinch." "They have a bone next to their humorous that is surrounded by special muscles." "They can use it as a sword using the flat edge for parrying and sharp tip and seraded edge for inflicting damage." "Their lizard skin is twice as dense as human skin needs a phaser at level 3 for it to stun them." "Their lungs are 40% larger and are double hearted." "Their thick cranium and frontal lobe make them immune to Betazoid mind reading but not resistant to a Vulcan mind meld." "They sound like tougher versions of Klingons," said Lt. Commander Reed whilst he was turning towards Commander Japar. commander Japar looked at him and said with a little devilish smile, "put me in a room with 50 Soleks and I'll have them crying for their mothers in no time." "At least now we have a good image of what our enemies are capable of, I believe if their like Vulcans a bit maybe we could use Nitrogen gas in our air to make them unable to enter the ship," said Captain Vanderveen. "We would however have to give a special serum to any Vulcan and part Vulcan crewmen." "Let's do it, there's no time to lose."

Captains log, stardate 234003.20. We have d texted a Solek battleship. It's twice the size of the previous Solek ship. Hopefully our modifications will be enough to gain a tactical advantage. End log.

Captain Vanderveen asked, "how far away is it?" "It's 5 minutes away Captain," said Lt. Commander Reed. "Go to red alert," ordered Captain Vanderveen. The bridge went dark and a red light started flashing. After 5 tense minutes a giant ship appeared. "They're priming their anti-matter weapon,"said Lt. Commander Reed. A bolt of anti-matter shot out of one of its 8 emitters. It hit the modified shield and it dispersed harmlessly into space. "Fire all phasers," ordered Captain Vanderveen. Both frontal phasers banks fired at the Solek ship. The phasers didn't do much damage on their own. However when they were both concentrated on one area they did some pretty good damage to the hull. It took 20 seconds to make a hole in the thick armour plating of the Solek ship. The Soleks however had bulkheads so soon it stopped leaking oxygen. Captain Vanderveen asked his Science officer, "why are they not firing back?" "They probably need to cool down their anti-matter feed lines," said Lieutenant Hazier. "If they don't they will melt and be without weapons." "I Calculate they need 2 minutes to cool them down to sufficient levels." "Then we have a minute left, keep firing," ordered Captain Vanderveen. After a minute 2 other hull breaches were made and 1 of the 8 emitters was destroyed. "They're priming their weapon sir," said said Lt. Commander Reed. Captain Vanderveen said, "Ensign Jelor when their weapon is about to fire I want you to execute the Picard maneuver." When the Solek ship was about to fire on the Gettysburg Ensign Jelor and executed the Picard maneuver. "The Soleks have fired upon our previous location sir," said Lt. Commander Reed with a sigh of relief. "Lieutenant Onal I want you to concentrate fire on their anti-matter emitters," ordered Captain Vanderveen. With about 15 seconds remaining on the clock the last of the emitters was destroyed. "Captain, I'm reading a massive overload in their warp core," announced Lt. Commander Reed. "Ensign get us out of here, ordered Daptain Vanderveen with a hint of panic in his voice. The Gettysburg left only seconds before the Solek ship erupted into a huge fire ball.


End file.
